Warrior's Paint
by Sis Spiffy
Summary: "Papa, I look like you!" The chipper girl smiled at her Papa, she had found his warpaint.


Mentions of the Companions, but no spoilers I think. I don't own Skyrim, too poor.

* * *

Sofia was young, only about six years old when she began to get curious. Her fingers flitted over the various things in her house. She never touched the weapons, but she ran her fingers over the armor her Mama displayed. The child's favorite was the Companion's wolf armor. The fur protruding from the armor was soft and the metal was intricately carved. The ridges of the steel played comfortably under her finger tips.

Her face shone with mischief as she stole towards the alchemy lab. Her mom never let her in there, "dangerous" she said. Sofia's fingers grazed over bowls on the high tables. The contents of which were unknown to the small girl. She felt the temperature change as she touched the different bowls. Yanking her hand back from a hot one, she cradled her fingers and frowned.

Deciding that room was boring, the girl wandered on. Mama was out and Papa was at Jorrvaskr. With a wolfish grin, the girl creeped into her parents room.

Sofia's felt the handle of the door when another hand grasped the little girl's shoulder. Turning around, young Nord yanked her shoulder away from the person who grabbed her.

"Where are you off to, little one?" Sofia let out a breath, realizing it was only Lydia. Mama called her a housecarl, but the little girl thought her to be more of an aunt.

Swallowing, the young girl fidgeted, feeling Lydia's stare. "I was just...exploring."

Lydia hummed and bent down to touch the girl's face, "Go back to your room, Sofia."

"Okay, Lydia." The girl made her way back to her quarters and waited for Lydia's footfalls to signal she had retreated to her room.

Satisfied she was safe, the girl went back to her parent's room. She heard Lydia's heavy boots clunk and stop. The girl held her breath for a moment, hand on the door before easing it open. She wasn't supposed to be in here and Sofia treaded lightly.

Her fingers trailed over the soft furs on her parent's bed. Her Papa must have killed a big animal for this! Continuing to look with her fingers, the small girl touched the wooden chest against the wall. She opened it, quietly lifting the heavy lid. Propping the wooden lid against the wall, the girl gingerly slid her fingers into the chest, wary of touching anything. She brushed them over cold metal and drew back sharply. Metal meant danger. She closed the chest with a soft bang and got up. Continuing her exploration, she found a table in the corner.

She felt the smooth wood of a bowl and slipped a finger in. Bringing it out, the girl smelled the substance coating her fingers. It smelled like Papa. Sofia realized that the substance was the paint Papa put on his face. He had allowed her to feel his hands when he put it on one day. Mirroring his motions, the girl brought her hand up to her own eyes and smeared the substance on.

The front door opened and shut with a thud and Sofia grinned, recognizing the clang of her Papa's armor. Wiping the rest of the substance on her skirt, the young girl exited her parents room.

"Sofia?" Her Papa's voice called from the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs carefully, the girl entered the kitchen. Reaching out, she smiled, and Vilkas's hand met hers and he looked down at her chuckling.

"Papa, I look like you!" The young Nord exclaimed happily.

Vilkas picked his daughter up and smiled. He brought her hand to his face so she could feel his grin. The girl squealed at the feel of his smile and whiskers against her hand and the man smiled wider.

"You do indeed, love! But where did you get my paint?"

"I found it!"

"Well, you look just like a proper Companion now!"

The girl smiled at her Papa and kissed his cheek before wriggling out of his grip and walking back to her room.

In her quarters, the little girl's spirits fell. She wanted to be a warrior like her Papa one day, but she knew it would never happen. The young girl wandered to the wall next to her bed. Extending her hand, Sofia touched the smooth mirror hanging on her wall and frowned. Her Papa said she looked like a "proper Companion," just like him and Mama. Mama and Papa were both Companions, the girl hoped she did look like them. She pulled her fingers off of the smooth glass and smiled.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Papa Vilkas makes me smile. Sorta open to interpretation! The last line that was omitted due to my brother's insistence, but it's below if you want a concrete ending.

Here it is!

If only she could see if she really did look like her Mama and Papa.

Done! Did I just make a little girl blind? Yes and I have no regrets!

Have a nice day! :)


End file.
